equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
County of Greifwald
The County of Greifwald has for long been a nation that has mastered the art of balancing between many powers on the griffon continent, as its located directly in the middle between the Kingdom of Aquileia and The Griffonian Empire. The current establishment of Greifwald has ruled for long already, but the County is troubled by many problems. It's citizens are poor, it's industry greatly obsolete. And while the current regime tries it's best to keep everything stable, there exists a small but hardworking anarchistic party there, that could pose a great threat to the government. But more worryingly, there are whispers in the dark of Prelate Ebonwing's great ambition and plans. Lore As the griffonia empire collapsed in 978 the County of Griefwald was one of the many countries that left it. In 987 the territories of Lissay and Eagletown broke away from Greifwald and formed their own nation, the County of Adelart. One of the few things all factions in Greifwald agree on is that territories held by Adelart must be taken back. Count Cloudet and his cabinet currently rule Greifwald however in their rule poverty has remained a constant issue. This has lead to the rise of the Greifwald Anarchy led by Nestor Bernier which intends to overthrow the current regime and than liberate their neighbours. To help with the Greifwald's issues some have suggested following Prelate Ludwig Ebonwing plans to help improve the County however many remain suspicious of his motives. Currently Greifwald retains its independence however it would find it self in major danger if Aquileia were to expand and a resurgent Griffonia Empire rises. Starting Situation Greifwlad sits in a dangerous position between the Griffonian Empire and Aquileia. Both can get goals against Greifwald. The main problem for Greifwald will be its manpower. It starts with only a core population of 2.08M. Once Adelart is annexed the core population will be 3.31M Threats and Opportunities The Griffonian Empire '''is the main threat to Greifwald. It will usually go after Greifwald once its united its vassals and defeated its enemies in the north. By then it would have a massive industry and lots of ponypower, allowing it to easily crush a unprepared Greifwald '''Aquileia '''is the 2nd main threat to Greifwald. In all its political paths it will get a war goal against Greifwald. However it remains secondary to the Griffonian Empire as it generally takes longer to go down its war goal against Greifwald and its industry and ponypower are not as strong as the empire's. '''Adelart used to be part of Greifwald and thus you have cores on them. All political paths for Greifwald gives a war goal against them and they will usually be your first target. Pomovarra, Flowena, and House Avian '''are other minor nations to the east and further targets for expansion. Depending on the political path you will get war goals and cores on them. National Focus In addition to the usual military, air, navy, and industrial path. The County of Greifwald has 3 political paths to chose from. Note: The right side of the industrial path requires states owned by Adelart. All political will give a war goal against Adelart. The communist path starts with the Anarchists waging war against the current Greifwaldian government. After Nester declares Greifwald a free territory the communists will than develop Greifwald for a while than liberate their neighbors. Only after liberating their neighbors will they start solving the poverty issue. This path gives a total of 3 military and 2 civilian factories. The non-aligned path is more diplomacy focused. Greifwald can either purse a policy of neutrality between Aquileia and the Griffonian Empire or seek accommodation with one of them. Only after getting a guaratree from either Aquieia or the Griffonian Empire will Greifwald reclaim Adelart. The fascist path start with accepting the Prelates plans to improving the military and economy before the Prelate takes over. The end gives a choice between “Answer the Fatherland’s Call” and ‘Fight for Independence”. This is a powerful branch as while its short, poverty and science bases are immediately improved and a research slot is given earlier than other branches. In the fascist path, after taking the "Destroy Adelart" focus. The focus "Fight for Independence" will change to "Whispers in the Dark...". Its effect will change to a 40% lose in stability. 20 days after the focus is complete you will get a event that reveals the rest of the fascist path. What has happened is the Prelate has began receiving visions of Maar and will follow the orders of his god. Technology Politics National spirits Military Staff '''Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Staff and Designers Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Material Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Category:Countries